Samurai X Vs Inuyasha: The Movie
by Kazu-o Kajiura
Summary: When the guradian dragon of the bone eater's well must recooperate its spiritual powers, Inuyasha and Kagome wind up in the time space continuum in the Meiji era and face off with the Battousai himself. Plus with Naraku not far behind. Please read. I'm te


Samurai X VS Inuyasha: The Movie

By Kazu-o Kajiura

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Samurai X or Rurouni Kenshin or any characters associated with them except for Shigehiko and Rikuo.

Characters:

Inuyasha- A half-dog demon born in Japan's Feudal Era. He was sealed to a tree by the priestess he loved, Kikyo, after a creature named Naraku deceived them to gain possession of the Shikon No Tama (Sacred Jewel) which Kikyo had in her care. He was sealed for 50 years until a girl named Kagome freed him.

Kagome Higurashi- A junior high student who accidentally fell down a well in her family's shrine called the "Bone-Eater's Well". When she climbed out of the well, she was transported to Feudal Japan where she met a half-demon named Inuyasha who she set free from the spell of a priestess named Kikyo, her own past incarnation. She accidentally broke the sacred jewel into many shards while trying to retrieve it from a demon crow.

Kenshin Himura / Hitokiri Battousai- A great samurai who was probably the most powerful swordsmen at the time during the Edo and Meiji eras. His alias is Battousai the Manslayer known for the deaths of many men that he killed during the Kyoto Revolution. But since then, he has learned to atone for all the sins and bloodshed that he's done by using his sword now to protect others. 10 years later he becomes a wanderer under the name Kenshin Himura and lives in a dojo run by the beautiful Kaoru Kamiya. Those two and their other friends, Yahiko Myojin and Sanosuke Sagara are living peacefully. That is until Inuyasha and Kagome arrive from out of the well in Musashino into the Meiji era. But when Naraku and a new enemy arrives, Kenshin learns he is actually the reincarnation of Miyamoto no Musashi, the greatest legendary god-like warrior of Ancient Japan who defeated and sealed away Shigehiko, an ancient demon warrior in a tomb in a huge battle at Mt. Fuji during the Feudal era.

Nakatsunosuke Miyanaka- A great samurai who fought Kenshin 10 years ago in the revolution. Unfortunately, his entire clan was killed by Kenshin leaving him severely injured. Since then his heart has full of hatred and vengeance leading him onto the path of darkness. Things get even worse when Naraku releases the angry spirit of Shigehiko with the sacred jewel. Shigehiko then possesses Nakatsunosuke and Naraku empowers him by letting absorb the sacred jewel into his body. With Nakatsunosuke now becoming Shigehiko and a demon now, Naraku commands him to destroy Inuyasha and Kenshin, the reincarnation of his age-old nemesis Musashi in which he plans to re-enact their climactic battle and this time be victorious.

Tokiryumaru- The mystic dragon that allows the aura to flow within the well with the meaning of his name being "Dragon of Time". There comes a point every half century where Tokiryumaru's powers weaken along with that of the well's. There is an elapsion period of three days where the time space continuum of the well will intersect with other dimensions of time while Tokiryumaru's spiritual energy will recooperate. Thus the reason of Inuyasha and Kagome accidentally winding up in the Meiji era instead of the modern-day era.

Miroku- A lecherous monk cursed by Naraku with a wind tunnel in his right hand.

Sango- A demon slayer who's entire village including her family was killed when Naraku possessed her brother Kohaku.

Shippo- A young fox demon that travels with Inuyasha.

Koga- A wolf demon in love with Kagome and who hunts Naraku after he set a trap for him to kill Inuyasha, misbelieving that Inuyasha was the one who slaughtered his tribe.

Ayame- The supposed fiancée of Koga. She is extremely jealous of his relationship with Kagome thus for her reason of joining the battle with Koga against Naraku and Shigehiko.

Sesshomaru- Inuyasha's demon brother. He despises Inuyasha not only for the fact of being a half-breed but also for the fact that their Father entrusted Inuyasha with the Tetsusaiga, the most powerful of the two swords he bequeathed to them. However he entrusted Sesshomaru with the Tenseiga, a sword that can bring back 100 lives.

Jaken and Rin- Jaken is Sesshomaru's accomplice and Rin is a human girl Sesshomaru saved with the Tenseiga.

Kaoru Kamiya- The beautiful owner of the Kamiya Dojo and assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style of swords that protect lives. She took Kenshin into the dojo as a wanderer until she discovered he was the Battousai. But that hasn't changed her at all.

Yahiko Myojin- a confident, brave little brat who used to work as a pickpocket for the Yakuza. Now he has been taken in as Kaoru's student in the Kamiya Kasshin martial arts.

Sanosuke Sagara- A strong moody guy who use to be an assassin for hire. He once was hired to kill Kenshin but since then he has befriended him.

Megumi Takani- A local medicine doctor who works with Tokyo's famous Dr.Gensai. Used to be a slave for a evil millionaire named Takeda.

Seijuro Hiko- Kenshin's master and instructor.

Naraku- a demonic creature that seeks all the shards of the sacred jewel to become more powerful. But his number one goal right now is killing Inuyasha and his allies for good. He does this by creating an Onmyoji sorceress called Rikuo who is able to use her Feng Shui mirror to allow Naraku to pass through the well in pursuit of Inuyasha and Kagome while the dragon of the well still rebirthed himself. After he arrives in the Meiji era, he uses the sacred jewel to revive Shigehiko, the greatest demon warrior to kill Inuyasha and Kenshin. However when he is assaulted by the human military, Naraku goes on a destructive rampage through Tokyo.

Oniyama no Shigehiko- An ancient demon warrior that battled Miyamoto no Musashi on Mt.Fuji in the Feudal era. He was also known as the the demon general of the netherworld. He was defeated when Musashi reflected the light from the mystic Blue Moon of Amaterasu onto his sword, the Lunar Sword, which sealed Shigehiko away into a tomb atop the crater of the mountain. Now that Naraku has crossed over into the Meiji era, he has been resurrected with the power of Naraku's sacred jewel on a mission to ill Inuyasha and Kenshin, the reincarnation of Musashi. The only possible way of stopping hi is for Inuyasha and Kenshinto combine their techniques.

Naoya Rikuo- A Onmyoji ying-yang sorceress who was able to alter the barrier-like aura in the well long enough for Naraku to pass through and pursue Inuyasha and Kagome to the Meiji era believing he had a plan to destroy them once and for all in another time. He left Rikuo to deal with the others. However when she is finally defeated by Sesshomaru, and with the help of her Feng Shui mirror, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, and Sesshomaru were able to pass through the well to aid Inuyasha and Kenshin's assistance in battle. She is Naraku's 7th incarnation.


End file.
